Mobile devices and personal communication devices are generally used for multiple purposes. These devices are often configured with particular forms of control, such as the inclusion of hard and soft buttons. With development of applications and device capabilities, there exists a need for device configurations that improve performance and resolve drawbacks of the conventional configurations. One area where improvements are needed for devices relates to selection of a user interface.
Regarding conventional methods, existing processes for presentation or display of elements often require presenting a portion of elements at a time due to screen size. There exists a need to provide configurations which allow for improved access and allow for greater control of device operation.